Giolla
| affiliation = Donquixote Pirates | occupation = Pirate | jva = Hiroko Emori | age = 61 | dfbackcolor = E61284 | dftextcolor = FFFF80 | dfname = Ato Ato no Mi | dfename = Art-Art Fruit | dfmeaning = Art | dftype = Paramecia }} Jora is an officer of the Donquixote Pirates' Trebol Army. Appearance Jora is a very large woman, with exaggerated facial features, a plump upper body and very skinny legs. She wears a pink dress, with yellow flowers on it, and has a pink bead necklace. Her orange and blonde hair, large cheekbones, heavy make-up, and pink pointed glasses accentuate her face. At age 45, she was much slimmer and had a less-wrinkled face and longer neck. She wore a shorter dress and a had coat draped in her shoulders. At age 51, she had noticeably more weight, but not to the same extent as currently. Gallery Personality Jora is quite full of herself, and has a habit of mishearing what her adversaries say to her as compliments, such as being referred to as a mermaid princess, supermodel, Miss Universe, or Boa Hancock, and then berating them for calling her such when they said no such thing to begin with. She is very passionate about art and her ability to bring her visions to life. However, her passion for the arts seems to somewhat cloud her judgment, as Brook was able to fool her into undoing the transformation on his violin and sword-cane by telling her that he also was an artist and that he wanted to play music in tandem with her art. She's also very cruel when she wishes to be, as shown when she violently yelled and later slapped Mansherry repeatedly to force her powers out all the while smiling at her situation. At age 45, around when Law joined the Donquixote Pirates crew, Jora was seen acting as a mother-like figure for younger members of the crew, such as baby Dellinger and little Baby 5 and Buffalo. Later she also took young Law under her wing only to be brushed off with irritation while trying to treat his wounds. She was prone to prejudice based on false rumors, as she exclaimed in shock when seeing Law's Amber Lead Syndrome, believing it was contagious before Doflamingo corrected her. Relationships Donquixote Pirates Jora is loyal to the Donquixote Pirates, serving under her young master, and under the Trebol Army. Doflamingo seems to have genuine concern for her as he allowed Nami's group on the Thousand Sunny to escape with Caesar Clown when Law used her as a hostage. Jora is very devoted to Doflamingo and, in return, she told him not to care about what happens to her and fight Law, despite him holding his sword to her throat. She seems to be good friends with Lao G, as the two of them are often seen playing cards together. She gets irritated by Baby 5's rash habit of accepting every marriage proposal made to her. As did the rest of the crew, she felt that the traitorous Trafalgar Law should be punished with death. Abilities and Powers Devil Fruit ability.]] Jora ate the Ato Ato no Mi, a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit that allows her to alter the shape and appearance of any object, including living organisms, into whatever she wishes, making it into distorted, abstract art. Any weapon or vehicle that has been warped by this ability loses its functionality. She used this ability to sabotage the Thousand Sunny and prevented the Straw Hats from leaving. She pictures the art in her mind and then a thought cloud appears above her head which she throws at the object, which becomes art upon contact with the cloud. Weapons While residing in Spider Miles 16 years ago, Jora used a pistol to fight. It's unknown if she still has it. History Past Jora had been with the Donquixote Pirates since before a ten-year old Law joined the crew. After Law had been with the crew for about a week, Jora was seen having a meal with the other members of Doflamingo's "family". They then learned that Law was sick with the Amber Lead Syndrome. Jora panicked, thinking that the disease was contagious until Doflamingo corrected her. They then heard about how Law escaped the extermination of Flevance. Jora later participated in a raid alongside Lao G, Gladius, Baby 5, Senor Pink, and Machvise. When Law tried to flee after stabbing Corazon in the back, Jora and Machvise caught Law and brought him before Doflamingo. However, they were unaware of Law's transgression. After Law was made an official member of the crew, the Donquixote Pirates spread their influence as they traveled to the Grand Line. They participated in various activities such as looting, making business deals, and collecting bounties. Six months after Corazon and Law left the crew, the Donquixote Pirates plotted to steal the Ope Ope no Mi from pirates who were going to sell it to the Marines. They later arrived at Minion Island and were informed by Vergo of Corazon's treachery. She participated in Doflamingo's takeover of Dressrosa. After Monet opened the gates to the royal palace, she and the other officers of the Donquixote Pirates invaded the palace. Pirate Alliance Saga Punk Hazard Arc Jora first appeared on Dressrosa, playing cards with Lao G while Doflamingo talked on the phone with Vergo and Caesar. When Sugar told her that Doflamingo was not in his room, Jora concluded that he must have left the island. Dressrosa Arc She was seen again playing cards with Lao G, when Baby 5 tried to find Trebol. She got annoyed when Baby 5 accepted Trebol's proposal to her. The group guarding the ship then heard her going through the mens' quarters, searching for something. She then assaulted the Thousand Sunny and transformed Nami, Chopper, Brook, Momonosuke and the ship into abstract forms of art. She was also ordered by Doflamingo to kidnap Momonosuke but initially failed to recognize Momonosuke in his dragon form. Nami's group managed to escape the ship, but once Jora saw Momonosuke with them, she demanded that they hand the boy over. Nami, Brook, and Chopper fought back and managed to defeat Jora's men and destroy her ship. Jora then used her Devil Fruit powers to render any further resistance useless. Jora later trapped Chopper, Momonosuke, and Nami in a deadly painting that was going to slowly suffocate them within ten minutes. Brook acted nonchalant, seemingly caring more about the art that was being created than his friends' lives. The skeleton asked Jora to turn his violin and cane back to normal so that he could add accompaniment to their death. Once Jora complied, Brook slashed her with Ekaki-Uta: Hitoyogiri, defeating her. This caused her power to wear off, turning the group back to normal. Later on, Nami's group kept attacking her to ensure Jora was completely incapacitated. They then discussed about what to do with Jora and wondered why Law was not handing Caesar back to Doflamingo. Jora proudly answered their question, telling them that her master, Doflamingo, never really quit the Shichibukai and explained his gambit to them. That left the crew shocked and worried. When they arrived at Green Bit, Jora called out to Doflamingo as he approached the Thousand Sunny with the intention of killing Nami's group. Sanji intercepted him, but he was soon immobilized by Doflamingo's strings. Jora was certain that Sanji was going to meet certain death. However, Law intervened using Shambles and teleported Sanji, Caesar, and himself to the Thousand Sunny. After instructing Nami's group to head for Zo, Law used Jora as a hostage, giving Nami's group enough time to escape using Coup de Burst. Jora was then seen on the iron bridge, being held at sword point by Law as Doflamingo confronted him. Once Law released Jora, she quickly fled the iron bridge before Law and Doflamingo clashed. Jora was seen again at the palace where, after Doflamingo released the birdcage, she was tasked in reviving the fallen Donquixote officers who were defeated in their battles. Alongside the unconscious forms of Lao G, Dellinger, Sugar, Machvise, and several subordinates, Jora tried to convince the Dwarf Princess, Mansherry, into healing them just as she had healed Sugar earlier. But Mansherry, having realized that she was helping bad people, refused to help them again. Jora and her subordinates were momentarily swayed by her cuteness, but Jora quickly regained her senses and knocked out one of her subordinates for getting distracted. Furious, Jora tried to force her into releasing her healing powers by squeezing her, which caused some of her tears to fall on top of the subordinate she just injured, who was miraculously healed instantly. Realizing that Mansherry's tears possess healing powers, Jora mercilessly slapped Mansherry into a crying fit until Leo burst through the door, intent on rescuing his princess. However, the princess was crying profusely, and Jora swiped her across the fallen officers, sending the healing tears towards them. Jora's plan was thwarted when the dwarf with Leo, Kabu, knocked the officers away from the tears, leaving them to splash harmlessly on the floor. While Jora was caught off guard, Leo stitched the officers and subordinates onto Jora's girth and pulled the string, sending them headfirst onto Jora and seriously injuring her. As she fell, she muttered a compliment for Leo on the artful way he defeated her. Leo's attack did not cause Jora to lose consciousness. While she was injured enough to be incapable of moving, she saw as Princess Mansherry left with Leo and Kabu. She thought to herself that she had to inform Doflamingo at once, reflecting on Mansherry's ultimate power, a restoration ability that could drain her lifespan, which Doflamingo was relying on as a fail-safe in the event that something happened to the SMILE Factory. Jora prayed that Senor Pink would be able to defend the factory from the danger it was now in. Major Battles *Jora vs. Nami, Tony Tony Chopper and Brook *Jora vs. Brook *Jora vs. Leo Filler Battles *Jora vs. Nami, Brook and Momonosuke Trivia *She is the second person to use her Devil Fruit powers for "art", the first being Galdino. *The shape of her artistic transformations is mainly inspired by the work of famous painters Salvador Dalí, Edvard Munch and Pablo Picasso. References Site Navigation fr:Jora ru:Джора Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Donquixote Pirates Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Dressrosa Characters Category:Pirate Alliance Saga Antagonists